Intergang
Intergang is an human organized crime organization armed with technology supplied by the Leohart's Cult and acts as a resource to track down the Anti-Life Equation Artifacts across other worlds which would enable the Anti-Christ of All Anti-Christs, Ara Astaroth, to enslave all form of intelligent lives inside of the 0th Multi-Universe. They are massive mobster organization that has influence all over the world and controls most of the capitalists governments to do their bidding, committing crimes without getting punished by the Law and allows most of Ara's drugs and weapons to enter in the countries to corrupt people to gain more money to finance her operations and countless organizations. Intergang was originally run by the corrupt television mogul known as Creed Diskenth until a heart attack removed him from power and was later revived by KnightWalker Family as a Cyborg, turning him in a High-Cyborg from Horsemen of Apocalypse Cyborgs from Eckidina KnightWalker's Personal Guard. After Creed's illness, Black Manta joined Ara and her cult to help to take over the world, while at the same time, manipulated by the false promise that Ara would turn him immortal and give him everything he wanted once she conquested the world, from money, to women and even whole continents. One of Black Manta's wishes was to make Ara his wife so he could rule the world alongside her as the King of All, but that was his worst mistake because Ara quickly changed her mind and thought about killing him once she conquested the omniverse for she find him the most disgusting type of men. Black Manta took the reigns of power, however, Intergang's days of terrorizing the Underworld of the Crime were put to an end thanks to reporting done by Captain Wataru, also known as Yuuzi Kazami and his wife, Sanada. The operation came back to life under the Black King from Leohart's Cult, the current sock leader of the Black Army who is also being used by Ara and her cult. The Black King lost control of the business, however, after a failed attempt by Black Manta to regain control. Instead Ara began secretly running the organization, with Sasha as her mouthpiece. During the foundation of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences on Prime Earth by the hands of B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Ara reorganized it along quasi-religious lines, complete with a "holy" text known as the Book of Crime or the Crime Bible, which treats Cain as a semi-divine figure for her role in creating the "most sacred" crime of murder. Members Leadership *Ara Astaroth - Leohart's Cult *Black Manta - Intergang *The Black King - Leohart's Cult & Black Army *Sasha - Mafusa Gang 2017-05-25-906201.png|Ara Astaroth 623341-58.png|Black Manta CC01_01035822-1-1024x576.jpg|The Black King infamous__sasha_by_know_kname-d53limu.png|Sasha Funders *Aki Honda - Mafusa Gang *Tira - Godom Empire's Elite Forces e5def8e87d0088931fcfa479792f28b3.jpg|Aki Honda tira_sou_calibur_by_roberto009-d36ezsg.jpg|Tira Mobsters *The Bell Killer - Magnus Craft and KnightWalker Family *Zoran Lazarević - Godom Empire *Jon Gravelli - KnightWalker Family *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - Ultimate Despair *Peko Pekoyama - Ultimate Despair BellKiller-620x400.png|The Bell Killer Zoran0.jpg|Zoran Lazarević Jon Gravelli.png|Jon Gravelli ebd222fe9fa3b1edde19e3813bd649cb.jpg|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu And Peko Pekoyama Businessmen *The Riddler *Superwoman Riddler_0001.jpg|The Riddler Super_Woman_COTE.jpg|Super Woman Criminals *G Corporation Soldiers - G Corp & KnightWalker Family *Jerome Valeska - KnightWalker Family *Goh Xiulan - Godom Empire Gcorp soldiers by vinmoawalt-d4ic713.png|G Corporation Soldiers JeromaValeskaS3.png|Jerome Valeska Goh Xiulan Hypocenter BO3.png|Goh Xiulan Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Gangsters Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Gangs Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Drug Dealer Category:Drug Lords Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Weapon Forger Category:Weapon Maker Category:Business Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Godom Empire Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Murderers Category:Thugs Category:Thieves Category:Terrorists Category:Warmongers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Supervillains Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:STAR LABS Category:Monryou